Tychus quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Tychus. Clicked Regular *"Hell, it's about time." (upon purchase) *"Hell, it's about damn time." (upon selection) *"I am a bad, bad man." *"So, you gonna bark all day?" Infested Skin * "My life... For the Swarm!" * "Your command?" * "Whaaat...?" Move * "Whatever it takes." * "I Didn't hear no magic word." * "Sure thing, armchair general. * You rushin' me? * I hope you've got a plan. * "Walk the walk." * "Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." * Yeah, yeah... I hear ya. * "Fine by me." Attack *"Trigger finger’s all itchy." *"Full-auto!" *"Ooh, daddy like." *Now that, I can get behind. *It's killing time!" *"Shut up and die!" *I Do Love My Job" Hero Interactions ;Alarak * "You're Tal'darim?. What happened?. Blue and Gold ain't edgy enough for ya?" * "Look, i am the most viable person you'll ever meet.....eh what's viable mean again?" ;Ana *Uh.. what? ;D.Va * "Impressive Mech, kid!. I gotta know, you got one in blue" * Uh.. yeah. Wh– what the hell is a 'selfie'? ;Kerrigan *The Queen of Blades. Stuck with you, huh. *(laughs) Yeah, a little starstruck, huh? Don't worry, baby. Happens to the best of us. ;Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan *I can't believe I got stuck babysittin' you. *Yeah, I can't believe it either. ;Lt. Morales *Ain't you former UED? Hope you got my back, partner. *Now, if I only had my stimpacks ;Murky *Heh, a little fish man. That's weird. *Uh, what? ;Nova *You up for this, sweetheart? *I never make promises I don't intend to keep. ;Probius * "Hey how come i got stuck with a talking trash can?" * "You are awfully lippy for a toaster, ain't you?" ;Protoss (Artanis Fenix Templar Li-Ming Tassadar Zeratul) *Protoss? Molina the lucky one. *Jiminy Christmas, you protoss sure know how to bring down a party. ;Raynor * "Just like old times, ain't it partner?" * "Yep, just like old times" ;Sgt. Hammer * "Well if it ain't Bamma the Hammer, they still let you drive that thing?" * "No" Stukov *"So you're a Zerg now, Sucks to be you" *Boy howdy, you earth folks have issues. ;Terran (Blaze) *Nice to see somebody I can trust around here. *Ah, Tychus Findlay won't let you down... probably. ;Zarya *Ah, good to see I'm not the only muscle around her * If I can take that laser thingy there for a spin, you got yourself a deal! ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk Dehaka The Butcherlisk Zagara) *Fighting alongside a zerg just don't sit right with me. *Alright, let's get this over with already. Kills ;General *I like you better dead. *Don't stand in front of that end, kid. *Mmm, death sure does suit you. *Don't start none, won't be none. *Could do this all day. ;Arthas *Nice armor. Too bad it ain't worth spit. ;Brightwing *Ehhh, weird-ass dragon. ;Cho'gall *Two heads, no brains. ;Diablo *Well, would you look at that. Even the devil bleeds. ;Kerrigan *And there ain't nobody here to save you this time. ;Li Li *Zoned out for a second.. Is that a panda? ;Lúcio *Play some real music, kid. ;Lunara *Deer ought to stay out of my headlights. Heh. ;Ninja (Genji) *Hah! Just killed me a ninja. I mean, heh, that's pretty cool, right? ;Raynor *Heh. For the most wanted man on the sector, you ain't that hard to kill. ;Support (Alexstrasza Ana Anduin Auriel Deckard Kharazim Lt. Morales Malfurion Rehgar Tassadar Tyrande Uther Whitemane) *Healer down! Now for the fun part. ;Thrall *I am a lean, mean, green-killing machine. (laughs) ;enemy Tychus *Just cause you're handsome, don't mean you can fight like me. ;Warrior (Anub'arak Artanis Blaze Chen D.Va E.T.C. Garrosh Imperius Johanna Leoric Mal'Ganis Muradin Rexxar Sonya Stitches Tyrael Varian Yrel Zarya) *I call that one the tank buster. ;Zagara * I swear, these zerg just keep getting stranger. ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk Dehaka Stukov The Butcherlisk) *Ah hell, I love to hear that squish. Hah. ;Zul'jin *Take that, ya troll! Respawning *Well.. (exhales) That sure smarts. *Waitin' on you, precious. *About damn time. Talent Selection *Absolutely. *Not bad. *Hah! Heaven's Devils style. *Shock and awe. *Love it. Healed *I love this medic! *(laughs) That tickles! *Tch tch, nice healing chief. Hearthing *Getting a li'l dicey out here. *Gotta pull back, chief. Taunt *Hey, cupcake. Come on over here! *(laughs) Aw, don't wet yourself. *You got somethin' to say to me, boy? Heroic Abilities ; *Ahh, where you been all my life? *You don't have to tell me twice. *Big dog is off the leash. ; *Let's light up some lives! *Burn baby, burn! *Like the power of the Sun, only smaller. Humorous These lines can be heard if Tychus is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *"Stick your hand in the cage, or you just might lose it." *"Steppin’ all over my last nerve, kiddo." *"Yeah, I ain’t much of a team player. ‘specially when there’s cow-men, zombies and other weird crap like that involved.” *"You know, they could at least let me out of this suit between matches. Startin’ to stink in here! Yuck! Smells like liverwurst and tobacco." *"Heh heh, yeah, I love it when… Oh, (beep), (beep)ing cigar fell in the (beep), oh, oh, (beep)! Wait, okay, it’s out... (sniff, sniff) Whew, nothin’ got burned. It’s alright everybody, just calm down." *"They say odd objects attract gunfire... And that red team sure looks pretty odd to me." *"Here’s how this is gonna work. I spray, you pray." *"It’s like they always say – you can’t fix stupid." *"Friendly fire… Ain’t." *"You ever been inside a barracks? Let’s just say there’s a reason most marines would rather die than go back in there." *(snoring) "I love you mama... (snoring) Mama... (grunting) Hey, didn’t anyone ever tell you to let sleeping dogs lie?!" *"So what’s the deal with this Nexus place? We just fight each other forever?" Infested Skin *"Feeling a little off my game today." *(coughing, hacking) "Got the black lung... Do I even have lungs?" *"Hard to remember... Last thing that went through my mind was Jim Raynor's bullet!" *(groans) "Tentacles... Everywhere!" *"Anyone else's insides feel a little... Explodey?" *"I wanted to come back, but not like this!" *"Hope she was worth it, Jimmy..." *"C'mere and give ol' Tychus a kiss..." (disgusting sucking sounds) "'scuse me, sugar..." *"I wonder... Which of these orifices do I smoke out of?" (blows smoke from a cigar, chuckles) "All of them!" *"Can't feel my leg... Or arm... Or much of anything..." *"Wait, think I feel something movin'..." (groans) "Startin' to wish I didn't..." *"So very tired... Hard to think..." Interactions with Infested skin ;Alarak *(growls) Protoss. *Not Amon's. (laughs) ;Ana *Huh? ;D.Va *Ain't you a.. little young? *No pictures! My hair looks terrible. ;Kerrigan *For the Swarm! * I would rather die, than follow you. ;Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan *For the Swarm! * You will join us... in time. ;Lt. Morales *A medic. (laughs) Ah, what's up, doc? *Nothing's... felt right... to me in a long time. ;Murky *What in the blue blazes are you? *Huh? ;Nova *Ready for this, sugarpie? *You mean nothing to me, Terran. ;Probius *Ugh, Protoss machine. *Uh... what? ;Protoss (Artanis Fenix Tassadar Zeratul) *Purify this, ya jerk! ;Raynor *It's just like old times, isn't it, Jimmy? *Yeah, betrayed me then, too. ;Sgt. Hammer *Bama the Hamma, they still let you drive that thing? *No. ;Stukov *Admiral Stukov... command me. *Yes... (chuckles) It's our time now. ;Terran (Blaze) *Terran... I was Terran once. *You will join us... in time. ;Zarya *Ah, a powerful ally. * I... I think it's fused to me. (pukes) ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk Dehaka Zagara The Butcherlisk) *For the Swarm! *I serve and obey... ya jerk! Kills ;General *Join us! *Death... to the enemies of the Swarm! *(laughs then coughs) *Chump. *Biomass obtained. ;Arthas *Swarm... Scourge... same crap to me. ;Brightwing *Useless essence... lousy dragon. ;Cho'gall *Powerful essence. ;Diablo *Adios, Diablo. ;Kerrigan *Even death cannot stop me from killing you! ;Li Li *You're extinct! ;Lúcio *Music... terrible! Hurting... head. ;Lunara *Now you're fertilizer! ;Ninja (Genji) *Stay still... would ya? ;Raynor *Hah! How do you like it, Jimmy? ;Support (Alexstrasza Ana Auriel Deckard Kharazim Lt. Morales Malfurion Rehgar Tassadar Tyrande Uther Whitemane) *Healer down! (laughs) ;Thrall *Death to the warchief. ;enemy Tychus *Was that... me? I must be seeing things. ;Warrior (Anub'arak Artanis Blaze Chen D.Va E.T.C. Garrosh Imperius Johanna Leoric Mal'Ganis Muradin Rexxar Sonya Stitches Tyrael Varian Yrel Zarya) *How the mighty fall. ;Zagara *The weak perish, the strong survive. ;Zerg (Abathur Anub'alisk Dehaka Stukov The Butcherlisk) * The infested shall rise! ;Zul'jin *None can resist the Swarm! Respawining *I serve. *Lead me... dirtbag. *I live? ...Damn. Healed *Thank you. *Wounds mending. *Efficient healing... chief. Hearthing *Must retreat! *Need to pull back. Taunt *Get over here! *Don't wet yourself. *You cannot resist the Swarm! Talent Selection *Absolutely. *Good. *Evolution complete. *Shock and awe. *Yes... Heroic Abilities ; *Infestation... spreads. *Unleash the Odin! ; *Fury of the Sun! *Burn... baby! Category:Quotations